Always on my mind
by Olego
Summary: Kevin is a bit drunk when it's time to go home. Takes place after the karaoke night in 2x12 "Compromises".


"Scott-eh?" Kevin slurs, putting his hands on Scotty's waist. "I'm a bit drunk." He kisses Scotty briefly, suddenly not shy to show affection in front of Scotty's friends.

They are saying their goodbyes outside Cinnamon Jacks, and Scotty, who came with Jordan and Quinn, has decided to wait for their taxi with them, and Kevin is impatiently waiting for the taxi to arrive so that they can go to bed.

Quinn looks at his clock. It should be there at any minute now. In the corner of his eye he sees Kevin throw himself as Scotty. Apparently he's much more willing to show his feelings for Scotty when he's drunk, but at least he seems to have feelings that are real enough to show off.

Scotty is happy to oblige when Kevin wants to kiss him, but when he feels Kevin's hand under his shirt, that's too much. At least when they're outside a gay club, waiting for a taxi, right before he has to drive Kevin's car for 20 minutes to get them to the loft.

The taxi pulls up and Jordan and Quinn gets in, happy to avoid the live sex show that seems to be starting in front of them. Quinn signals to Scotty to call him tomorrow, and then he winks before closing the door.

"Now, give me your car keys, and we'll be on our way." Scotty says, trying to make Kevin stand up without supporting him, not too successfully though.

"Or we can just go back inside, and see the inside of the bathroom. I should make sure Sarah gets home anyways." Kevin says, moving back to Scotty like a magnet.

"No, come one Kevin, give me the keys. That Graham guy seemed pretty eager to make sure Sarah gets home alright. The faster you hand me your keys, the faster we can see the inside of a bedroom."

Kevin seems to consider his options, then digs some in his pocket and picks up the keys and hands them to Scotty.

"The left turn signal is picky, doesn't always work. Just so you know." Kevin says and heads over to the passenger side of the car.

Scotty gets in the car and remembers the last time he was in it. It was after the benefit where Kevin had gotten drunk and saved his job. He remembers the car, he liked writing it. That time, he had almost set a new personal speed record, knowing they would have great make-up sex when they got home.

Tonight he's not even sure they will actually have sex. They want to, yes, but Kevin might just be too drunk. He might pass out before they even get home.

"Can you stop by that 7-eleven we pass on our way? I need some coffee." Kevin says.

Scotty smiles. Apparently Kevin is sober enough to know he will have to make an effort to stay awake, and he's willing to do so. Scotty kindly stops by the night opened store and lets Kevin run in to get a double espresso. The car fills up with the smell of hot coffee when he returns.

****

Scotty neatly parks the car outside Kevin's building and carefully pulls the emergency break. Kevin finishes his coffee in one long take and then stays seated in the car.

Scotty also stays in the idle car.

"Scotty, I meant that." Kevin's strange comment makes Scotty turn his head. "I mean, what I said. Or sung, or whatever." Kevin tried to explain. "Maybe it wasn't the best way to get accepted by your friends, but I felt like I had something to prove."

"When you said that they thought I was uptight, to me it was like you also thought it, and that somehow it also meant that you and your friends weren't sure I actually had feelings for you." Kevin's voice ebbs out to silence. He knows he's showing his vulnerable side, and when he tries to express his feelings in words, they seem childish and absurd.

"I know Kev." Scotty's words surprise Kevin, to say the least. "I know you feel like they doubt you, and I understand you. I also understand them. It's not like every relationship I've been in has been healthy and some things they have heard about you might sound like it's going the same way."

After Scotty finished, they both are quiet. Kevin gives a shy smile, and Scotty replies to it. No more words are needed between them. They both know that there is doubt about their relationship, but knowing that together, what they have is stronger. They both feel it, something that's cocooning them.

"Why don't we get up to the apartment?" One of them suggests. In the elevator Kevin playfully kisses Scotty, and when Scotty returns the kiss, the electricity is back between them in it's full force. They stumble into the loft, onto the couch and both get naked right there.

Their make-out is interrupted by a short noise from a cell phone. Kevin reaches for his pants and picks up his phone. Sarah has sent him a message, saying she's told all the others about his singing experience. Scotty reads the message as well and starts to laugh out loud at Kevin's blush.

Kevin drops the phone and goes back to kissing Scotty.

"It was worth it, right?" Scotty teases.

"Of course. But I still have to get back at Sarah by spreading false rumours about her."


End file.
